


Birthday cake

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Baking, Birthday cake gone wrong, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in the Kitchen, Brat Elio Perlman, CMBYN AU, CMBYN drabbles, CMBYN fix-it, Cake, Elio loves Oliver, Elio´s birthday, Fluff, M/M, Oliver is such a sweetie, Oliver is trying hard, Oliver loves Elio, They deserved better, Too fluffy you might need chocolate afterwards, baking a cake, birthday surprise, sweet boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: The one where Oliver is trying hard to surprise Elio.Sweet and fluffy and thank the Perlman´s they´ve already arranged for a real cake.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus CMBYN drabble, prompt: birthday cake.  
> Fun as always.  
> Love to read your comments. :*

“Said he wanted a cake. So now I´m gonna... What? No, I´ve never baked a cake, but... ah come on...”

Oliver put the telephone back down to the table. Elio grinned, spying into the kitchen from his outlook, merrily munching on a peach. Seeing Oliver try so hard gave him a warm feeling in his chest. On the other hand it was such a hilarious sight: Oliver´s huge figure, his big hands barely fitting into the small bowl, flour all around and that stern look on his face...

Elio walked around the corner and with some newly discovered dance moves made his way down the corridor and into the kitchen.

“Mafalda would´ve never let you use the kitchen.”

“Huh?”

Oliver turned, his face red, drops of sweat gathering on his forehead.

“ELIO! It was meant to be a surprise.”

Elio snickered.

“Surprise or attack rather?”

He peaked over Oliver´s shoulder to get a glimpse on the dough.

“That doesn´t...”

“Yeah I know. But I´ve taken all the steps from the book. Look... here...”

Elio rose to his toes to lick some dough from Oliver´s cheek. Tasting it he made a face.

“Eeeek...”

Oliver looked from the pots of ingredients to Elio and back again.

“What? What´s wrong?”

Elio attempted to swallow and taken from the look on his face it was a real challenge. He began to cough.

“Fuuuu... Oliver... You´ve mixed up sugar and salt.”

“Oh? Did I? Ah man... wait... here...”

He clapped Elio on the back and reached him a glass of water. Elio gulped down the cool fluid and then shook himself.

“Brrr...”

He started to laugh and shoved the pots and bowls aside, climbing onto the table. Oliver pretended not to understand Elio´s intention but he couldn´t hide a smile.

“You´re so sweet, baking a cake for me. I knew you never did it before. Why did you try though?”

Oliver chuckled and ran a finger over Elio´s lips, watched how the boy closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to touch it to Oliver´s fingertips. Oliver grinned and took his hand away, briefly dipped one finger into the bowl of sugar and returned it to Elio´s mouth again. Elio let out a sweet desperate moan, sucking the sweet flavour from his lover´s finger.

“That´s better... mmmh...”

Elio swallowed and opened his eyes again, beaming. Oliver sweetly smiled at him.

“I love you, Elio. And I wanted to surprise you. I wanted it to be the best cake you´ve ever tasted.”

“Oh my sweet Oliver. I love you, too. Cake or not. Come, let Mafalda care for the cake. And I´m sure my parents did already arrange for a fancy tart. Extraordinaire you know...”

Elio pulled Oliver close and they sank into a deep breathy kiss, forgetting the mess and the world around them.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
